nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Powers
This page includes a list of all the powers that have appeared in the series, Nanatsu no Taizai. Background are mysterious abilities invoked through unknown means. The source of an individual's power is stated to be drawn from one's will, beliefs and experience. Though the catalyst to awaken one's power is unknown; power resides within the body itself. This is supported by the Holy Knight's belief that their bodies are imbued with "magic that transcends human knowledge." A power weakens and grows unstable if the user loses control of their emotions, though this may be remedied through training. A power can also be gained and utilized from sources of power by research and experimentation. The Holy Knights of different kingdoms: Liones, Danafor , Edinburgh , and Camelot, etc., use their magical abilities to protect their people and lands from various threats in Britannia. Description These abilities can be categorized into offensive, defensive and support skills in battle. These powers grant users various advantages and benefits when engaged in combat, however, there are drawbacks for using them. For example, Full Counter's inability to reflect indirect or normal attacks; Ruin's ability requires a unique staff's bell to make it work; Wall's instability when the user lose control of their emotions; and Invasion's requirement of a long-range distance. Some of these abilities are known as enchantments. Powers can be sensed through the exertion of the individuals' auras and those who felt it have different reactions towards such power. These abilities can be measured by Balor's Power Eye by Power, Strength, and Spirit in numerical value that determines one's overall Power Level. List of Powers *'Acid'「 , Fushoku (Ashiddo)」: A lethal power that corrodes and deteriorates. Possessed by Hendrickson. *'Blaze'「 , Kaen (Bureizu)」: Grants the user the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Possessed by Cain Barzad. *'Break'「 , Saikan (Bureiku)」: A mysterious power with great destructive potential. Possessed by Dreyfus. *'Creation'「 , Sōzō (Kurieishon)」: A power exclusive to the Giant Clan brought about by their deep connection with nature. It allows the user to control and shape the earth as they please. Possessed by Diane. *'Death'「 , Shi (Desu)」: A power capable of killing foes by enveloping them with a black fog. Possessed by an unknown Holy Knight, borrowed through Helbram's Link. *'Disaster'「 , Saiyaku (Dizasutā)」: A power that allows the user to control life, death and nature. It can draw out the power of the sacred treasure Chastiefol. Possessed by King. *'Discriminate'「 , Shikibetsu (Disukurimineito)」: A power capable of describing other people's abitilies, like pointing their weaknesses. Possessed by an unnamed Holy Knight. *'Explosion'「 , Bakuen (Ekusupurōjon)」: The power to generate and control explosions. Possessed by Guila. *'Full Counter'「 , Zen Hangeki (Furukauntā)」: A power that completely counters any and all magical attacks; reflecting them back at the enemy with even greater force. However, it is useless against physical attacks. Possessed by Meliodas. *'Hollow Sound'「 , Genchō (Horou Saundo)」: A power that allows the user to create sound over great distances to confuse and distract their opponents. Possessed by Gannon. *'Ice Fang'「 , Hyōga (Aisu Fangu)」: A power that allows the user to generate and manipulate ice. Possessed by Gustaf. *'Impurity'「不浄, Fujō」: An unknown power of darkness. Possessed by Izraf. *'Invasion'「 , Shin'nyū (Inbeishon)」: A power that imprisons an opponent within their own memories. It can also be used to invade the mind and manipulate memory. Possessed by Gowther. *'Link'「 , Dōchō (Rinku)」: A power that creates a magical link between anyone who allies themselves to the user by use of a conjured orb-like object. The user can call forth the powers and abilities of all those in contact with the orb. Possessed by Helbram. *'Location'「 , Tanchi (Rokēshon) 」: A power capable of tracking a person, regardless if his/her appearance is unknown. Possessed by an unnamed female Holy Knight and Merlin. *'Mute'「 , Chinmoku (Myūto) 」: A power possessed by Dale. *'Overpower'「 , Iatsu (Ōbāpawā)」: A power that lets the user exert a malicious aura to intimidate their enemies. Possessed by Slader. *'Purge'「 , Jōka (Pāji)」: A secret technique of the druids that erases abominable souls. Possessed by Zaratras and Hendrickson. *'Purgatory Fire'「煉獄の炎, Rengoku no Honoo」: A demonic power that generates unholy flames capable of burning everything into the ground in a hellish blaze. Possessed by the Red Demon. Similar to Hellblaze. *'Snatch'「 , Gōdatsu (Sunacchi)」: An enigmatic power that enables the user to "rob" material objects without direct contact. Further, it allows the user to rob their opponent of their physical abilities, such as strength and speed. The stolen abilities are then added to the users own. Possessed by Ban. *'Sunshine':「 , Taiyō (Sanshain)」: A mysterious power of overwhelming light, greatly amplified by the rising of the sun, the peak of noon and severely weakens at night. Possessed by Escanor. *'Tempest'「 , Bōfū (Tenpesuto)」: A power that grants the user the ability to form and control violent, cyclonic winds. Possessed by Howzer. *'Thunderbolt'「 , Raitei (Sandāboruto)」: A power that allows the user to generate and manipulate lightning. Possessed by Gilthunder. *'Transparency'「透明化, Tōmei-ka」: A power that makes the user invisible, though it does not erase their presence entirely. Possessed by Golgius. *'Vision'「 , Senrigan (Bijon)」: A power that enables the user to see small glimpses into the future. Possessed by Baltra Liones. *'Wall'「 , Shōheki (Uōru)」: A power that forms a spherical, defensive barrier around the user. These barriers can also be used to entrap opponents. Possessed by Griamore. Enchantments *'Enchantment: Hard Protection'「 ・ 」, Fuju (Enchanto) Bōheki-maku (Hādo Purotekushon)」: An enchantment that forms a protective barrier, forming around the user and is capable of fending off physical attacks. Possessed by Helbram. *'Enchantment: Hellblaze'「 ・ 」, Fuju (Enchanto): Gokuen (Herubureizu)」: A mysterious demonic enchantment that generates black flames and has an additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration and wounding a demon. Possessed by Meliodas and Hendrickson. *'Enchantment: Resist Fire'「 ・ , Fuju (Enchanto) Honoo no Taisei (Rejisuto Faiya)」: An enchantment that greatly reduce damage the user received from fire attacks, notably from Explosion. Possessed by Helbram. *'Enchantment: Resist Wind'「 ・ , Fuju (Enchanto) Kaze no Taisei (Rejisuto Uindo)」: An enchantment that greatly reduce damage the user received from wind attacks, notably from Tempest. Possessed by Helbram. Unnamed Powers *'Elaine's Power': Elaine possesses the power to control over nature and wind. She is also capable of reading the hearts of others, allowing her to know what they are thinking. *'Friesia's Power': A power that manipulates insects and use their highly destructive and corrosive poison for offensive purposes. Can be utilized for espionage and reconnaissance. *'Jericho's Power': Jericho possesses slashing techniques referred as Godspeed. *'Jillian's Power': Jillian possess the power to constrict her enemies with a wire-like trap ability, rendering them immobile for the time being. *'Marmas' Power': A power that allows the user to increasing gravity on their opponents at specific increments with maracas-like maces. *'Ruin's Power': A power that hypnotizes and delude foes into believing that their comrades and allies are the user, which results in them battling each other. The bell on the user's staff is the source of that power. *'Weinheidt's Power': Weinheidt possesses the power to create a realistic illusion himself to deceive enemies, as well as the ability to charge his arrows to shoot with more power to deal maximum damage. Named Techniques *'Aura Burst'「オーラ・バースト, Ōra Bāsuto」: A power that allows the user to perform powerful energy wave slashes with dual swords at the target. *'Bullet Squall'「 , Dan'u (Baretto Sukōru)」: A power that launches a torrential rain of bullets to deal area-of-effect damage. *'Death Breath'「 , Shinigami no Ibuki (Desu Buresu)」: A power that summons carnivorous ghosts which devours their enemies. *'Flick Stone'「フリックストーン, Furikku Sutōn」: A power that sends forth a massive avalanche of rocks towards targets. *'Goen no Jujin'「豪炎の呪陣, Gōen no Jujin; literally meaning "Inferno Incantation"」: A power that produces and fires flames from the user's hands. Similar to Blaze. *'Dontsu no Kiri'「鈍痛の霧, Dontsū no Kiri; literally meaning "Mist of Dull Agony"」: A power capable of killing foes by enveloping them with a white mist. Similar to Death. *'Plant Whip'「 , Anryokuben (Puranto Uippu)」: A power that summons a large plant which whips enemies with its numerous vines. *'Wind Shooter'「ウインドシューター, Uindo Shūtā」: A power that sends a succession of sharp winds towards a target. Miscellaneous *'Immortality': Grants the user immortality, bestowing upon them unrivaled regenerative abilities. Possessed by Ban. *'Levitation': An ability that grants objects and users to fly at will. *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. *'Rapid Movement': A common ability that allows users to move in great speed in a blink of eye as if by teleporting. Gallery Named Powers= Meliodas_repelling_Twigo's_attack_back_at_him.png|Full Counter Ban using Snatch in attemp to take Guila's rapier.png|Snatch Guila running, dodging and blocking King's spear attacks.gif|Disaster 1 King_using_Status_Promotion.png|Disaster 2 Diane raising pillars to crush Friesia's insects.png|Creation Gowther's Invasion.png|Invasion Escanor growing in power with Sunshine.png|Sunshine Golgius appearing next to Dana and Elizabeth.gif|Transparency Gilthunder_preparing_to_throw_a_spear.png|Thunderbolt Griamor_using_Wall_against_Matrona.png|Wall Helbram_using_Link.png|Link Hauser_coating_his_arm_with_wind.png|Tempest Cain_using_his_power_Blaze.png|Blaze Guila attacking with Shot Bomb.png|Explosion Knight using Flick Stone.png|Flick Stone Knight using Death Breath.png|Death Breath Knight using Wind Shooter.png|Wind Shooter Knight using Bullet Squall.png|Bullet Squall Knight using Plant Whips.png|Plant Whip Knights using Inferno Incantation.png|Inferno Incantation Knight using Aura Burst.png|Aura Burst Helbram_using_Hail_Bullet_with_Link.png|Ice Break_anime.png|Break Slader using Overpower.png|Overpower Call_of_Inferno_anime.png|Death Hendrickson_attacking_Dreyfus_with_Acid_Down.png|Acid Mist of Dull Agony.png|Mist of Dull Agony Red Demon breathing fire.png|Purgatory Fire Izraf using Impurity.png|Impurity Hendrickson_using_Purge.png|Purge |-| Unnamed Powers= Diane_and_Meliodas_fighting_under_illusion_1.gif|Ruin's Power Friesia_creating_Storm_Rondo.png|Friesia's Power Marmas using Gravity X10 on Diane.png|Marmas' Power Elaine blowing Ban away2.png|Elaine's Power 1 Elaine stopping Ban from drinking from the cup.png|Elaine's Power 2 Jericho_using_Godspeed_Cross_Slash.gif|Jericho's Power Ban_attacking_Weinheidts_illusion.png|Weinheidt's Power 1 Weinheidt_shooting_his_charged_arrow.gif|Weinheidt's Power 2 Jillian_catching_King.gif|Jillian's Power |-| Enchantments= Meliodas using Enchantment Hellblaze on Dale.png|Enchantment: Hellblaze Helbram_using_enchantments.png|Enchantments: Resist Fire & Resist Wind Enchantment_Hard_Protection.png|Enchantment: Hard Protection |-| Miscellaneous= Ban healing from King's drilling hole.gif|Immortality King_fighting_Helbram.png|Levitation King transforming to introduce himself.png|Transformation Meliodas_dodging_Gilthunder_attacks.gif|Rapid Movement |-| Trivia *All of the powers' effects closely resemble the users' traits and personalities - for example: Ban's ability Snatch corresponds to his habit of stealing, Meliodas' Full Counter reflects his intention not to directly harm people, and Dreyfus' Break symbolizes his ambition to become supreme and crushing anyone who stands in his way to supremacy. References }} es:Magia Category:Abilities